


The Blood of a God

by idontknowman



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowman/pseuds/idontknowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood of a god is a powerful darkness, but maybe the power of will with a little help could be enough to destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood of a God

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on that line after watching the season 2 finale trailer.

Laura's officially in panic mode, she can't see anything except for what mission is in front of her.

"She hasn't come back, something's wrong. She left, she doesn't just leave — not me."

"Laura, Laura, we can't keep running around outside it isn't safe. Vordenberg is still loose, even after the Dean left Perry's body we aren't sure what she, or her spirit thing, is doing now."

"I have to find her, Danny, what if she does something rash? Mattie's still on a hunt and everyone's gone and no one's safe from whatever Vordenberg and the Dean, God knows where she is, is up to."

Laura throws her hands into the air, and covers her eyes with her palms forcing the tears pricking the corners of her eyes back into her skull.

"Laur, come on let's just go back. We can check on Perr and wait until she comes back."

"What if she doesn't come back."

"She's going to come back." Danny states.

Laura does the only thing she can do and nods as they walk back to the house.

\---

They get back to the house and the door that never seems to stay shut is wide open, typical, but there's something different about it. Maybe it's the fact that there are hand dent marks dug into the wood and the hinges are barely hanging on.

Laura takes a deep breath, she can feel the darkness seeping from the room and she dares to enter fearing what's on the other side. She takes a few steps into the room before Danny and LaFontaine slowly appear behind her in the shadows.

"Perry!"

Danny holds LaFontaine back as they try to pounce for their friend curled in a chair.

Carmilla is standing facing the group with red eyes, and blood dripping from her chin and fingers. The rage filling every nook and cranny in a now seemingly small room.

"Carm." Laura whispers in the most gentle voice she can muster.

She takes a few more steps towards Carmilla and her head snaps up, caving a black hole into Laura's being.

"Stay away from me. I will kill."

Carmilla's fighting the rage from the Lophii blood coursing through her body.

"I'm not leaving you, not like this."

"Don't tempt me."

"Please, come back to me."

"I left you a long time ago."

"I don't believe that."

A few more steps and she's almost there.

Carmilla growls at her and bares her fangs. She's fighting the blood, the rage, the darkness, the monster she's always been and always will be.

"She made me. And now you see the monster as I am."

"And so what if you are? This...isn't you, Carm."

Only a few more steps before...

Carmilla reaches out and wraps her fingers around Laura's neck. The only thing she can do is plead and hope that carmilla can see through her brown eyes that she's not leaving her. That she will sacrifice herself in the hands of the one she loves for the chance to bring her back even if she dies trying.

Laura's starting to lose consciousness when Carmilla loosens her grip on her.

"Laura?" Slips past Carmilla's lips, letting go of her hold completely.

Her eyes are still stained red and the darkness is surrounding her wanting to take Laura as well. Laura cups Carmilla's cheeks with her hands.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'm here."

Carmilla's face softens and she crumbles in her arms and chest as they fall to the ground, Laura's arms are wrapped around her head and body.

Between Carmilla's crying, Laura can make out a faint, "I'm sorry. I tried but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Laura is whispering hushes in her hair and quiet, "I love you's." Because throughout this she will never let a day pass where Carmilla doesn't know she loves her.


End file.
